The Bladers and The Heiress
by Mimori55
Summary: Dreamii Petrovna is a billionaire heiress of her fathers fashion empire. She has known Tala and Kai since they were little. But when she turns 16 her father tells her something about the 2 that will change everything between them. KaixOCxTala


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

**_The Bladers and the Heiress_**

_**Chapter One**_

_It was a normal day at the Blitzkrieg's Boys house, well more like Kai's mansion. But theirs a problem, Tala and Kai are missing!_

_**LD**_

"_I give up!" Bryan wailed as he dropped himself on the couch. "Maybe we could try calling their cell again?" Spencer suggested sitting down next to Bryan. "Fine" Bryan replied pulling out his phone and pushed in Kai's number._

_He got the voicemail, and same went for Tala. Ian walked in and asked "Any luck?" 'No' was his reply. Ian sat himself in front of the television and grabbed the clicker to turn it on._

"_What are you doing?" Spencer asked Ian. "Watching the International Music Video Awards" Ian answered. "Oh my god I don't believe it! Tala Valkov and Kai Hiwatari are here with Dreamii Petrovna, the billionaire heiress!" the women on the TV said through the microphone to the camera._

_Three pairs of eyes shot wide open as they saw Tala and Kai on each side of a girl and their arms around her. "Who the hell are she and what the hell are they doing" Br5yan asked no one in particular._

"_Well that's Dreamii Petrovna and she's the heiress to her father's fashion empire and their walking the red carpet" Ian answered which got him a smack on the head from Bryan. "When they get home they got some explaining to do" Bryan said._

_**LD**_

_Kai and Tala got out of the black Lincoln limo and said goodbye to Dreamii. The driver closed the door and drives away. Then the teens walked up to their door and went in. They quietly walked in trying not to wake anyone, and the lights went on. Both gasped and looked to the couch and saw Bryan, Ian, and Spencer._

"_Hello" Tala and Kai said in unison. "Hi, we know where you've been" Spencer said, his arms crossed. "You do?" Tala asked. "Yeah, and who was that girl you were with?" Bryan asked. "Dreamii, Tal and I have known her since we were five" Kai replied. "Do you want to clue us in on how you met?" Ian asked. "Well it goes like this…_

_**Flashback**_

_Five year old Tala and Kai ran around playing in the dining room. A loud knock was the double doors. "Come in!" Voltaire said loudly. There stood a little girl, no more than four with curly raven black hair to her shoulders with her parents. _

"_Wonderful you're here, ok Natasha, Nickolai, I would like you to meet Emily and Andrew Valkov. Emily, Andrew, the Petrovnas" Voltaire said introducing the four adults. "It's nice to meet you, and Voltaire you have a lovely home" Natasha said shaking hands with Emily. _

"_Thank you, and is this your daughter?" Voltaire asked noticing the little girl. "Yes, her name is Dreamii" Nickolai answered. "Well hello Dreamii, would you like to go over there and play with my grandson Kai and Emily and Andrew's son Tala?" Voltaire asked pointing to Tala and Kai while bending down to be eyelevel with the little girl._

_Too shy to say a word Dreamii just nodded. "Dreamii give me your coat" Nickolai said holding out his hand. "Ok daddy" Dreamii replied as she slipped out of her white faux fur coat, to reveal a blue sundress and sandals. _

"_I think it's too cold in Russia for her to wear an outfit like that" Emily said. "We know but Dreamii likes to wear dresses" Natasha said. Voltaire took the little girl's hand and walked her over to the two boys. _

"_Dreamii meet your new playmates Tala and Kai, and boys this is Dreamii" Voltaire introduced and walked away to join the other adults. "You're pretty! I like you!" Tala squealed hugging Dreamii making her blush so hard that she could give a tomato a run for its money._

"_Tala let that poor girl go!" his mother scowled. Tala immediately let go and apologized "Sorry I guess I got carried away, but you are really pretty."(A/N But since Tala was only five and couldn't speak well it sounded more like 'Snowy I guess I got carried away, but you are so petty') "Thank you, but I could care less about what I look like, I'm not vain" Dreamii replied._

"_Hello Dreamii I'm Kai and you don't have to worry about me hugging you" Kai said. "Well it's nice to meet you both" Dreamii replied as Emily walked over to them. "Hi mommy!" Tala yelled running up to his mom. _

"_Hey baby" Emily said smiling and continued "Would you children like to play outside in the snow?" "Yes!" the children yelled in unison. "Ok, get your coats on and have fun" Emily said. The three kids ran to get their coats on and hurried outside._

_Dreamii went straight to the swing set. "Dreamii what are you doing?" Tala asked. "I always wanted a swing set but my daddy said it was a waste of money" Dreamii answered._

"_Get on" Kai said, Dreamii just looked back at him confused but Tala soon caught on. Tala walked up to a swing seat and took the snow off it and said "Your seat Madame" Dreamii smiled and sat on the seat, and Kai started to push her as Tala sat on the other swing after getting the snow off. Dreamii started to squeal and laugh in delight. _

_She then jumped and landed on her knees and let out a loud 'OW!' Tala and Kai ran to her. "Dreamii are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you so high!" Kai apologized, frantic. Dreamii stood up and jumped on Kai him saying her thanks. "Thank you Kai! That was so fun!" Dreamii soon got off him._

"_So I don't get any hugs…?" Tala asked sadly. She walked over to him and gave Tala a hug too. "Guys I'm cold, can we go in before I get sick?" Dreamii asked. "Yea c'mon" Kai said as he took her hand and Tala took the other one and they started to walk inside._

_**End Flashback**_

"_Wow Kai, you did something nice?" Bryan asked. Bryan got a death glare in return from Kai. "Can we go visit her?" Ian asked and everyone just stared at him and his comment to their stares was "What? It's only a question."_


End file.
